Old Deuteronomy/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Old Deuteronomy. For his basic/ensemble/"Young" look see here: Gallery Young Deuteronomy. Designs Deut Design 1.jpg Makeup Deuteronomy.jpg UK Productions Original London Production Brian Blessed in the Original Cast, 1981 Deut OLC arp1341396.jpg Deut Misto 1981 02.jpg Deut Kittens l81 2.jpg Deut Kittens l81 1.jpg Finale l8100 36.jpg Finale l8204 32.jpg Finale l8204 31.jpg Deut Brian Blessed with cats.jpg Subsequent London Casts * John Turner * Donald Francke * Junix Inocian * Jeff Leyton * John Rawnsley * Bruce Graham * Nicholas Pound * Mark McKerracher * Dave Willetts Grizabella Deut l8709 17.jpg|Donald Francke Finale l8709 05.jpg|Donald Francke Grizabella Deut l8904 13.jpg|Donald Francke Deut Kittens L9002.png|Donald Francke Griz Deut Ria Jones L9002.png|Donald Francke Grizabella Deut Ria Jones Donald Franke L9002.png|Donald Francke Deut Kittens l9011 18.jpg|Donald Francke Grizabella Deut l9011 28.jpg|Donald Francke Grizabella Deut l9011 29.jpg|Donald Francke Deut Kittens l9111 14.jpg|Donald Francke Grizabella Deut l9111 22.jpg|Donald Francke Deut Kittens l9206 13.jpg|Donald Francke Grizabella Deut l9211 31.jpg|Donald Francke Grizabella Deut l9211 32.jpg|Donald Francke Grizabella Deut l9305 30.jpg|Donald Francke Deut Kittens l9406 16.jpg|Donald Francke Grizabella Deut l9406 24.jpg|Donald Francke Grizabella Deut l9406 26.jpg|Donald Francke Grizabella Deut l9411 12.jpg|Junix Inocian Grizabella Deut l9411 13.jpg|Junix Inocian Deut Kittens l9411 09.jpg|Junix Inocian Grizabella Deut l9505 34.jpg|Jeff Leyton Pas de deux l9505 20.jpg|Jeff Leyton Deut Kittens l9505 22.jpg|Jeff Leyton Deuteronomy l9511 19.jpg|John Rawnsley Grizabella Deut l9511 32.jpg|John Rawnsley Pas de deux l9511 18.jpg|John Rawnsley Grizabella Deut L9608 19.jpg|John Rawnsley Grizabella Deut l9611 28.jpg|John Rawnsley Deuteronomy l9705 11.jpg|Bruce Graham Grizabella Deut l9705 18.jpg|Bruce Graham Pas de deux l9705 10.jpg|Bruce Graham Grizabella Deut L9712 11 Stephanie Lawrence Bruce Graham.png|Bruce Graham Pas de deux L9712 08.png|Bruce Graham Deut L9807.png|Nicholas Pound Deut Kittens L9807.png|Nicholas Pound Deuteronomy l9911 26.jpg|Nicholas Pound Deuteronomy l9911 40.jpg|Nicholas Pound Deut Kittens l9911 29.jpg|Nicholas Pound Deuteronomy l0006 18.jpg|Mark McKerracher Deut Munkus l0006 17.jpg|Mark McKerracher Deuteronomy l0102 23.jpg|Junix Inocian Deuteronomy l0102 30.jpg|Junix Inocian 1998 Film * Ken Page Misto Jacob Brent Old Deut Ken Page Film.png Deuteronomy Ken Page Film 01.jpg Deuteronomy Ken Page Film 02.jpg UK Tours UK Tour 1989 * Nick Butler Deut Kittens UK8906.jpg Deut Kittens Nick Butler UK8906 10.jpg Griz Deut Marti Webb Nick Butler UK8906 33.jpg UK Tour 1993-95 * Tony Monopoly * Nick Hamilton * Bruce Graham Deut Tony Monopoly uk9402 12.jpg Deut Kittens Uk9402.jpg Griz Deut uk9307 Rosemarie Ford Tony Monopoly.png Griz Deut Sonia Swaby Tony Monopoly uk9402 38.jpg UK/European Tour 2003-2009 * Nicholas Pound * James Paterson Deut UK03 3.jpg Deut uk04 14.jpg Deut uk04 11.jpg Deut Griz uk04 27.jpg UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Nicholas Pound Deut Kittens uk14 Nicholas Pound.jpg Griz Deut UK14 Sophia Ragavelas.jpg London / Blackpool Revival * Nicholas Pound * Adam Linstead Griz Deut Finale l14 Nicole Nicholas Pound.jpg Griz Deut Kerry Ellis Nicholas Pound L14 2.jpg Deut Adam Linstead Uk15 12.jpg Griz Deut Jane McDonald Adam Linstead Uk15 22.jpg Deut Adam Linstead Backstage.jpg Jellicle Ballroom Costumes 1.jpg Jellicle Ballroom Costumes 2.jpg UK/International Tour * Kevin Stephen-Jones * John Ellis * Adam Linstead * Barry Haywood Deut Kevin SJones UK16 12.png|Kevin Stephen-Jones Misto Deut Shiv Rabheru Kevin SJones UK16.jpg|Kevin Stephen-Jones Deut Gus uk17.jpg|John Ellis Old Deut John Ellis 2017.jpg|John Ellis Griz Jo Ampil ensemble UK17.jpg|John Ellis Antwerp Premiere 07.jpg|John Ellis Ensemble Bows Zagreb 2 2017.jpg|John Ellis Deut Griz Bows Zagreb 2 2017.jpg|John Ellis Bill Aaron Hunt Bows Zagreb 3 2017.jpg|John Ellis Griz Deut uk19 Jenna Lee James John Ellis.jpg|John Ellis US Productions Original Broadway Production * Ken Page Broadway cats 03.jpg Deut Nypl bway82 Ken Page 1.jpg Deut Nypl bway82 Ken Page 2.jpg Old Deut Ken Page Autograph Bway.jpg Subsequent Broadway Casts * Kevin Marcum * Clent Bowers * Larry Small * Ken Prymus * Jimmy Lockett Old Deut Kevin Marcum Subway 1984.jpg|Kevin Marcum Deut Ken Prymus 2.jpg|Ken Prymus Cindy Benson Jennyanydots.jpeg| Griz Deut Broadway.jpg|Jimmy Lockett Old Deuteronomy Jimmy Lockett Bway Calendar December.jpg|Jimmy Lockett Broadway Last Show 3.jpg|Jimmy Lockett US Tours 1-4 US Tour 1 US Tour 2 Griz Deut Kim Creswell George Bell 1 US2.png|George Anthony Bell Ascent 2 US2.png US Tour 3 US Tour 4 Deut Tugger US4 Richard Nickol Steven Bland.png|Richard Nickol Ascent US4.png|Richard Nickol Mistoffelees Deut US 4.png Jimmy Lockett Old Deut.png|Jimmy Lockett Houston 1998 1 Tour 4.jpg US Tour 5 Deut Seth Lerner US5 2007.jpg Griz Deut Kathryn Holtkamp US5 2010.jpg Griz Deut US 5 03.jpg Ascent US Tour 5 1.jpg Finale US 5 07 2006.jpg Broadway Revival * Quentin Earl Darrington * Nathaniel Stampley Broadway 16 press 2.jpg Old Deut Quentin Earl Darrington 16.png Broadway opening night ALW.jpg US Tour 6 * Brandon Michael Nase * Adam Richardson (cover) * Andy Zimmermann (cover) * Zachary Tallman (cover) * Nathan Patrick Morgan (cover) Old Deuteronomy US6 Brandon Michael Nase.png|Brandon Micheal Nase Deut US6 Brandon M Nase 2019 01.jpg|Brandon Michael Nase Deut US6 Brandon M Nase 2019 02.jpg|Brandon Michael Nase Deut Kittens US6 2019 01.jpg|Brandon Micheal Nase Deut US6 Brandon M Nase IG 01.jpg|Brandon Michael Nase Deut Griz US6 Adam Maria.png|Adam Richardson with Maria Failla Old Deut US6 Nathan Patrick Morgan.png|Nathan Patrick Morgan Japanese Productions Old Deuteronomy Japan illus 2.png Tokyo 1983 Deuteronomy J83 41.jpg Finale 1 Tokyo 83.jpg Tokyo 1996 ' Old Deut Ensemble 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Old Deut Ensemble 96 Tokyo 1.jpg Old Deut 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Old Deut 96 Tokyo 1.jpg Old Deut 96 Tokyo 5.jpg Griz 96 Deut Tokyo 3.jpg '''Nagoya 2000 ' Old Deut Ensemble 2000 Nagoya 1.jpg Sillabub 00 Nagoya 2.jpg Finale 2000 Nagoya 1.jpg Finale 2000 Nagoya 2.jpg 'Osaka 2002 ' Old Deut Ensemble 2002 Osaka 1.jpg 'Tokyo 2006 ' Old Deut 06 Tokyo J0603.png Sillabub 06 Tokyo J0603 1.png Old Deut Ensemble Tokyo J0603.png Munkus Misto Deut Tokyo J0603.png 'Yokohama 2009 ' Old Deut Shizuo Tanai Yokohama Opening 09.jpg|Shizuo Tanai Old Deut Shizuo Tanai Yokohama Preview 09.png|Shizuo Tanai Old Deut 09 Yokohama 2.jpg Old Deut Ensemble 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Old Deut 09 Moments Yokohama 1.jpg '''Shizuoka 2013 Shizuoka Final Show Old Deut Dec 2013.jpg|Mitsuto Yamada Fukuoka 2014 Old Deuteronomy Japan book 2014 cropped.png Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (9).jpg|Seishi Hashimoto Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (18).jpg|Toshihide Mura Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (2).jpg|Toshihide Mura Sapporo 9000th show curtain call 2015 (1).png|Mitsuto Yamada CATS Sapporo 2016 final show 2.jpg|Mitsuto Yamada Tokyo 2018 ' 2019 Japan Old Deut.jpg Old Deut Shiki Tokyo 2018 1.png Old Deut Shiki Tokyo 2019.png Old Deut Shiki Tokyo 2018.png Old Deuteronomy Japan 2019.jpg Australian Productions 'Sydney 1985 * John Wood Deut John Wood Aus 1985.jpg Griz Deut Aus 1985 01.jpg Melbourne 1987 * John Wood Australia Tour 1989 * John Wood * Lee Lawrence Deut Kittens Aus 89.jpg Griz Deut Aus 1989 01.jpg Australia Tour 1993 * Roger Lemke * John Bolton-Wood * Keith Stubley Deut Ensemble Aus 1993 02.jpg|Roger Lemke Deut Roger Lemke Aus 1993.jpg|Roger Lemke Ascent Brisbane 1994.png Finale Brisbane 1994.png Australian Circus Tent Tour * Juan Jackson Ascent Aus 2000 01.jpg Finale Aus 2000 01.jpg Australasia 2007-2010 * Martin Croft * Han Lim * John Ellis Griz Deut Australasia 2009 01.jpg Asia Tour 2014 * Juan Jackson (2014) * Martin Croft (2015) Old Deut icon asia14.jpg|Juan Jackson Griz Deut 1 Singapore 2015.jpg|Martin Croft Australia NZ 2015 * Jason Wasley Skimbleshanks Ross Hannaford Aus 2016 03.jpg Deut Griz Au15 1.jpg Deut Griz Au15 2.jpg Asia Tour 2017 * Brad Little Old Deuteronomy Brad Little 1.jpg Old Deuteronomy Brad Little 2.jpg Addressing 1 Asia 17.jpg German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 * Walter Reynolds * Alton Spencer * Michel Schneider * Cedric D Cannon * Daniel Narducci * Charles Fornara * Werner Kraus * Peter Chapple Hamburg art deut.png Deuteronomy Walter Reynolds hamburg 86.jpg|Walter Reynolds Deuteronomy Alton Spencer Hamburg 90.jpg|Alton Spencer Deuteronomy Alton Cedric Spencer De9108.png|Alton Spencer Deuteronomy Alton Spencer Hamburg 10 92.jpg|Alton Spencer Deut Hamburg cedric cannon 2.jpg|Cedric D Cannon Griz Deut 1 hamburg 86.jpg Griz Deut Ascent Hamburg 10 92.jpg Moments Hamburg 1997 2.jpg Griz Deut 2 Hamburg 1997.jpg Griz Deut 1 Hamburg 1997.jpg Stuttgart 2001-02 * Jonathan Agar Stuttgart Old Deuteronomy.jpg Ascent de01 22.jpg Berlin 2002-04 * Anton Rattinger Deut Kittens Berlin 1.jpg Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 * John Wiseman * Reinhard Brussmann * Anton Rattinger * F. Dion Davis German Tour Group 1.jpg German Tent Tour 2010-2013 * Martin Berger * Pieter Tredoux Deut 01 German Tour 11.jpg Deut de11 Martin Berger.jpg Skimble Deut 01 Tent Tour.jpg German Tour 2010 Group 1.jpg Peter Weck 2012 12 Nurenburg 01.jpg Peter Weck 2012 10 Stuttgart 04.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 * Gordon Bovinet * Jan Polak Deut Munkus Vienna 83.jpg Deut Kittens Vienna 83 35.jpg Finale Vienna 83 1.jpg Deut Kittens 02 Vienna.jpg Deut Vienna 1990.jpg Toronto 1985 * David Walden * Jimmie Earl Perry Toronto group NAP7.jpg Amsterdam 1987-1992 * Rob van de Meeberg * Jan Polak Deut Amsterdam 1992.jpg Finale Amsterdam 1992.jpg Paris 1989 * Gilles Ramade * Philippe Ermelier Deut Griz Paris 89 01.jpg Gus Deut Vic Paris89.jpg Deut Paris 89 Gilles Ramade 19890223 117.JPEG Deut Paris 89 Gilles Ramade 19890223 106.JPEG Zurich 1991 / Euro Tour 1994 * Jan Polak * David Kelso Griz Deut Ruth Jacott Jan Polak Zurich.png Deut lid Zurich 91.png Deut Griz lid Zurich 91.png Griz Deut Milan 95 Italy09.jpg Deut Mungo Jemima Milan 95 Italy02.jpg Antwerp 1996 * Laurent van Gulik Deut Griz Antwerp96.jpg Finale Antwerp96.jpg 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 / South Africa 2009 * Marcus Desando * Simon Pryce Ascent World Tour 2001 01.jpg Addressing World Tour 2001 01.jpg Deut Ensemble Shanghai 2003.jpg Jellicle Ball South Africa 2009 11.jpg Copenhagen 2002 * Aage Christensen Old Deut Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Finale Copenhagen 2002.jpg Deut Kittens Copenhagen 08.png Deut Copenhagen 2002.png Madrid 2003 * Pedro Ruy-Blas Madrid Group 2.jpg Moscow 2005 * Oleg Fed'kushov Old Deut Munkus 1 Moscow 05.jpg Old Deut 5 Moscow 05.jpg Old Deut 3 Moscow 05.jpg Old Deut 2 Moscow 05.jpg Moments of Happiness Moscow 05.jpg Moments of Happiness Moscow 05 1.jpg Deut Backstage Moscow 05 02.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 * Marco Bakker Deut Ne06 Marco Bakker.jpg Griz Deut 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg South Korea 2008 / South Korea 2011 Press 2 S Korea 2008.jpg Deut Korea 2008.png 2010s Brazil 2010 * Saul Vasconcelos Deut Brazil 048.jpg Deut Brazil 001.jpg Deut Babygriz Brazil 2010 010.jpg Deut Bomba Deme Brazil 051.jpg Moments of Happiness Brazil 1.jpg Griz Brazil 021.jpg Deut Kittens Brazil 025.jpg Ascent Brazil 013.jpg China 2012 Old Deut Ding Wei China 2012 01.jpg Old Deut Ding Wei China 2012 02.jpg Old Deut Ding Wei China 2012 03.jpg Pounce Vic 1 China 2012.jpg Munkus Pekes 1 China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 * Trent Armand Kendall * Doug Eskew * Craig Berry * Philip Peterson Old Deut Trent Armand Kendall RCCL Cast 1.png|Trent Armand Kendall Griz Deut Angela Calo Doug Eskew RCCL Cast 4.jpg|Doug Eskew Deut Craig Berry 1 cruise.jpg|Craig Berry Griz Deut Lindsay Gaspar RCCL Cast 7 01.jpg|Philip Peterson Paris 2015 * Pierre-Yves Duchesne Deut Pierre Yves Duchesne Paris 15 2.jpg Vienna 2019 * Rory Six Old Deut Rory Six Opening Night Vienna 2019 01.jpg Category:Character Galleries